charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta
Beta was one of the leading Avatars. She worked closely with her fellow Avatars Alpha and Gamma to achieve their ultimate goal, creating Utopia. She also helped persuade Leo Wyatt into joining the Avatars, as well as convince the Charmed Ones to help them. She was killed by Kyle Brody using the Avatar vanquishing potion before she could see the result of her efforts. History Creating Utopia Along with Alpha and Gamma, Beta spent a large amount of time trying to sway Leo Wyatt into seeing that he must join the Avatars so that they can persuade the Charmed Ones into helping establish Utopia. In addition to transforming into a creature head to Leo in an attempt to persuade him to their side like Alpha and Gamma did, Beta offered various explanations and reasons as to why they need Leo and the Charmed Ones to assist in creating Utopia. After Leo was killed the first time with the Avatar Vanquish Potion by Kyle Brody, Alpha and Beta appeared to Leo, froze time and the two tapped into the Avatars' collective power to reverse time so that Leo could prevent the incident from happening. Beta was also present during Kyle's second attempt to kill Leo, this time along with Alpha, the two froze time again and took the potion bottle with them. She also persuaded Leo into protecting the demon Kyra, a Seer so that she could share a vision of the Utopia with Phoebe, in an attempt to change her mind and join in creating a world where evil didn't exist. With the help of Leo and the sisters, Beta and her fellow Avatars tapped into the collective Avatar power and created Utopia. Death Kyle Brody and Zankou fooled Paige into calling Beta to Kyle's apartment, upon arrival Kyle killed her with a special potion designed to vanquish Avatars. This was the second potion he had got, this time back when he went back in time to see how his parents had died. Beta attacked Kyle at the same time, blasting him with electricity, killing him instantly. After Beta's death, the collective power was weakened and the Avatars were only able to reverse time to before Utopia was created, but they were unable to restore Kyle's life. Kyle later became a Whitelighter. Powers and Abilities The power of the Avatars lies in their collective. As such, Beta possessed a virtually unlimited number of magical powers. For this reason, only her most prominent powers are listed. Active Powers * Fading: An energy based form of teleportation. * Reality Warping: The ability to warp the fabric of reality and alter it to one's desire. The Avatars possess this power as a collective. * Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate and control time in all directions. * Electrokinesis: The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. * Energy Waves: The ability to fire highly destructive waves of energy, capable of vanquishing multiple targets at once. * Resurrection: The ability to bring the deceased back to life. * Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. * Illusion Casting: The ability to create illusions and make the intended target see what they desire. * Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. The Avatars could also nullify the power of Crossed, Double-Crossed; disabling it from sucking anymore people in. * Sensing: The ability to locate people or objects. Other Powers * Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. * Immunity: The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of other beings. Personality Beta appeared to be one of the more considerate members of the Avatar Collective, always speaking in a placating and reasonable voice. When the Charmed Ones were infected with a paranoia-inducing affliction, Beta spoke reassuringly to them. Gallery Beta_Alpha.jpg| Beta_Alpha1.jpg| AvatarBeta.jpg| Beta_Alpha_Gamma.jpg| Appearances Beta appeared in a total of 6 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Avatars Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed